


Day Thirty:  Sick

by AmyNChan



Series: Marichat May [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, first 'i love you', laughter is the best medicine, supportive boyfriend is supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I…Chat, I think I’m gonna be sick,” she admitted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Thirty:  Sick

**Author's Note:**

> listened to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWGqoCNbsvM while writing the last bit. XD

“So I’ll see you Friday?” he had asked. She could only nod.  And nod.  And nod.

All this nodding was going to make her sick, but she could not stop.

* * *

 

“Wow, _purr-_ incess, you don’t look like you’re _feline_ so good,” Chat said as he entered his girlfriend’s room.  The area was a complete disaster zone, far worse than when they had made their most rambunctious blanket fort.  And that had taken hours to clean.

The girl herself had her hair in unintentionally lose pigtails, flyaways dancing in the nonexistent breeze as she flit from station to station in her room, murmuring over fabrics and sketches and patterns.  Her eyes had bags under them and were only half-covered by makeup.

 _She must have tried to wash her face when she got home…_ he realized as he watched her run to her closet, murmuring the entire while.  She must not have seen him.

She began to walk back to her mannequin when he decided that she was either going to trip and hurt herself or find some other injury from the stress.  He walked deeper into her room and put a paw on her shoulder.  His girlfriend expectedly jumped and turned, her eyes wide with fright before they narrowed upon him.

“Chat,” she scolded.  “Don’t scare me like that.”

“I let you know I was here,” he defended with a slight smile.  “I don’t think you heard me, though.”

“I…Chat, I think I’m gonna be sick,” she admitted.  The cat-themed superhero instantly took her to a nearby chair and sat her down before surveying the area closest to them.  Conveniently placed near the computer was a bottle of water, which Chat grabbed to pass over to Marinette.  She took the bottle gratefully and sipped.  He rubbed her back just as his mother had done for him when he felt unwell as a child.

“Better?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she admitted on a shaky breath.  Chat loosed an understanding smile.

“So…  you going to tell me what has you stressed to the point of making yourself sick or am I going to have to guess?” he asked.  Marinette chuckled and motioned for him to continue.  He smirked.  At least she was laughing.  That was a good sign.

“Let’s see…you’ve got an upcoming test that determines whether or not you’ll be a successful astronaut or live penniless in the streets,” he said with a wise cracking grin.  He sat down in front of her and placed his arms on her legs, effectively perching himself on her.  Marinette rose an eyebrow at his answer, but she laughed.

Point for Chat.

“That counts as two of your three guesses,” she informed him.  Chat gasped dramatically.

“What?  My _purr-_ incess, I’m sure that’s only _meow_ -ne of my guesses,” he insisted.  Marinette chuckled as she hovered closer to his face.  Her breath—why did it smell like vanilla right now?—fanned across his face and he felt a tingle from the tip of his nose down to his toes.

It was a good feeling.

“Yeah, but it was so silly it had to count for two.  You know I don’t want to go to space, it’s too cold,” she replied, a smile on her face.  She seemed considerably more relaxed and happy.  The tingly feeling remained.

“So if I guessed that a certain designer was getting a certain chance to show off her designs to one of the biggest names in the industry, that would be a silly guess, too?” he asked, his eyes wide to make the perfect image of an innocent cat.

Marinette’s legs began to wiggle under his arms.  Her grin was blinding for a moment before she began to fizzle into that same stress he had walked in on her having earlier.

“Chat, what if I mess up?  What if I bring something so horribly hideous that he’ll blacklist me from the fashion industry?  What if I insult him or trip and cause him to fall and send him to the hospital where he won’t be able to design anymore and then Adrien will hate me because I sent his father to the hospital because I’m so clumsy but I like being his friend and Chaaaaat…”

“Desolé, _Purr_ -incess,” Chat answered, trying and failing to keep his a­ _mew_ sement under control.  “But I don’t think you could screw up that badly if you tried.”

“Chat, this is serious!  _Gabriel Agreste_ wants to look at my designs!  I’m so nervous!” she said.  “I really could ruin this!  What if I fail?”

“But Princess, what if you _succeed_?” Chat asked with a soft smile.  His girlfriend, as he quickly realized, had a habit of overthinking everything.  Especially every which way a scenario could go wrong.  He had no problem helping her to see the best of a situation when she needed it.  “This is an o- _pur­_ -tunity _fur_ you and if you don’t calm down and let yourself give it your best shot, you’re going to be _paw_ -fully sorry for it later.”

“Really, Chat?” she asked, a sound somewhat a cross between a giggle and a groan coming from her throat.  “Three?”

“It worked.  You’re smiling, aren’t you?” he asked with a grin.

“I am and I hate it,” Marinette said, her voice flat but her eyes twinkling in amusement.  Chat chuckled at his close girlfriend.  She was warm and kind and ambitious and determined.  She was a little ridiculous, but so was he.  She was his best friend and anything he could have wished for in a girlfriend while being a constant state of surprise for him.

She made him happy just by being herself.

“I love you,” he murmured softly.  He could see his words shock her for a moment, where her eyes widened and her breath caught.  Her cheeks flushed slightly and he could see her features soften into a smile.

She came closer.

“I love you too, _Chaton_.”

 _This_ , he thought as he bridged the small gap between he and his girlfriend.  _This is what happiness is…_


End file.
